De vinte e seis modos corrompido
by Lidia Malfoy
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. De vinte e seis modos corrompido... e das vinte e seis vezes eu deixei. Uma série com 26 drabbles Cas/Dean. Contém spoilers. COMPLETA
1. Asas

_**De vinte e seis maneiras corrompido.**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural, assim como seus personagens, não me pertencem. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Disclaimer 2: **Esta fanfic também não me pertence. Eu apenas fui autorizada pela autora, **vrydeus**, a traduzi-la. Obrigada, querida!

_Link para o perfil da autora:_ http: // .net / u / 1475032 / vrydeus (retire os espaços)

_Link para a fic original:_ http: // .net / s / 5308196 /1 / De_veintiseis_modos_le_corrompio (retire os espaços)

**Sinopse: **De vinte e seis maneiras corrompido... e das vinte e seis eu deixei. Cas/Dean.

**

* * *

**

**Avisos: **Atenção, essa fic é **slash**, ou seja, relação entre dois homens. Também possui **lemon**, ou seja, sexo homossexual masculino. Se você não gosta, não leia, se gosta, sinta-se à vontade para ler e comentar.

**

* * *

**

**N/T: **Olá, é com muito prazer que eu começo a postar hoje essa série de drabbles* (tá, elas tem mais de 100 palavras, mas são todas bem curtinhas) Cas/Dean, da autora **vrydeus**, uma argentina extremamente talentosa e que me deu autorização para traduzir a fic _De veintiseis modos le corrompió_. Esperem que gostem tanto quanto eu gostei, porque ela é realmente muito boa. São 26 capítulos, que postarei em doses homeopáticas. Divirtam-se!

**

* * *

**

**Asas**

A primeira vez em que as pôs para fora em sua presença foi quando o resgatou do inferno. Estendeu as asas o máximo que pôde, o cobriu com elas e se sentiu ridículo e satisfeito ao mesmo tempo. A segunda foi tão somente algumas horas depois e não foi uma exibição completa, não, só o reflexo das sombras, o que bastou para que Dean ficasse com aquela expressão de "não me ferre, seu maldito", mas acabasse acreditando que Castiel era mesmo quem dizia ser. A terceira, o fez para bloquear um ataque de Lúcifer em que ele ficou gravemente ferido e Dean passou o resto da semana xingando-lhe de mil maneiras diferentes por deixar-se ferir para mantê-lo a salvo. Essa noite foi a quarta vez em que Castiel lhe mostrou suas asas enquanto gemia seu nome entre espasmos de prazer. E a partir de então? A partir de então perdeu a conta.

* * *

**N/T 2:** Essa foi só a primeira, espero que tenham gostado e comentários são sempre bem vindos!! ;)

_***___* Reviews, please!**_

_**Bjos a todos! :*****_


	2. Beijos

_**De vinte e seis modos corrompido.**_

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **Supernatural, assim como seus personagens, não me pertencem. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Disclaimer 2: **Esta fanfic também não me pertence. Eu apenas fui autorizada pela autora, **vrydeus**, a traduzi-la. Obrigada, querida!

_Link para o perfil da autora:_ http: //www [ponto] fanfiction .net / u / 1475032 / vrydeus (retire os espaços)

_Link para a fic original:_ http: //www [ponto] fanfiction .net / s / 5308196 /1 / De_veintiseis_modos_le_corrompio (retire os espaços)

**Agora com os links certos ¬¬**

**Sinopse: **De vinte e seis maneiras corrompido... e das vinte e seis vezes eu deixei. Cas/Dean.

**

* * *

**

**Avisos: **Atenção, essa fic é **slash**, ou seja, relação entre dois homens. Também possui **lemon**, ou seja, sexo homossexual masculino. Se você não gosta, não leia, se gosta, sinta-se à vontade para ler e comentar.

**

* * *

**

**Beijos**

Existem muitas classes e muitos tipos e muitas formas de dá-los, isso ele o sabe perfeitamente. Mas Castiel só conhece uns poucos. Cada um com, por e de Dean. Bem, poucos se comparados a todos os possíveis, é claro. Os tem conhecido com lábios apertados e de boca aberta, através de mordidas, beijos com sabor de sal, álcool e até de torta de maçã.

Lembra-se de um em particular que lhe tirou os sentidos e lhe deixou a boca feito um furacão úmido e a mente fervilhando de sensações. Dean estava meio acordado, meio dormindo e deslizava a língua quase como se fosse uma arte somente plausível em sonhos. Fodia-o com os lábios. Eram movimentos prazerosos e quentes e Castiel pensou "se você parar eu te mando de volta ao inferno".

Eu o beijei mil vezes. Furioso, cansado e bêbado. Enquanto tirava a roupa e cambaleava até a cama; enquanto passava um braço em volta dos meus ombros, não pedia mais nada e deixava-o fazer o que quisesse como se isso fosse tudo que precisaria pelos próximos milênios. Houve centenas de milhares de ângulos e situações que guardou em lugares distintos, mas a verdade é que Castiel prefere aqueles com sabor de redenção, de três dias e um entardecer, com saliva suficiente e pausas para deixá-lo tomar o ar que não quer nem necessita.

**

* * *

**

**N/T:** Oi, mais um "capítulo" hehehe. Estão gostando?

_***___* Reviews, please!**_

_**Bjos a todos! :*****_


	3. Castiel

_**De vinte e seis modos corrompido.**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural, assim como seus personagens, não me pertencem. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Disclaimer 2: **Esta fanfic também não me pertence. Eu apenas fui autorizada pela autora, **vrydeus**, a traduzi-la. Obrigada, querida!

_Link para o perfil da autora:_ http: //www [ponto] fanfiction .net / u / 1475032 / vrydeus (retire os espaços)

_Link para a fic original:_ http: //www [ponto] fanfiction .net / s / 5308196 /1 / De_veintiseis_modos_le_corrompio (retire os espaços)

**Sinopse: **De vinte e seis maneiras corrompido... e das vinte e seis vezes eu deixei. Cas/Dean.

**

* * *

**

**Avisos: **Atenção, essa fic é **slash**, ou seja, relação entre dois homens. Também possui **lemon**, ou seja, sexo homossexual masculino. Se você não gosta, não leia, se gosta, sinta-se à vontade para ler e comentar.

**

* * *

**

**Castiel**

Seu nome foi dito muitas vezes e por muitas pessoas, mas, se é para ser franco, porque mentir é pecado, ou algo do tipo, em nenhuma boca ele soava como na boca de Dean. Obstinado, exigente, seco. Às vezes úmido enquanto gozava. Um sussurro quando Castiel o tocava naquele lugar em que um único toque parece capaz de fazê-lo ver estrelas. Dean diz seu nome quando está chateado e quando está à beira de um orgasmo. _"Cas, Deus, eu não posso"._ Quando investe com força dentro dele _"Castiel, goza pra mim."_ Com a voz grave e rouca, como se lhe escapasse a vida com ela.

Murmura "Cas" entre beijos, "Ei, Cas, você gosta?" enquanto lambe-lhe os lábios, com gestos curtos e quase escondidos, como se fosse caramelo em sua boca se derretendo em sua língua durante todo o tempo do mundo.

* * *

_***___* Reviews, please!**_

_**Bjos a todos! :*****_


	4. Dean

_**De vinte e seis modos corrompido.**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural, assim como seus personagens, não me pertencem. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Disclaimer 2: **Esta fanfic também não me pertence. Eu apenas fui autorizada pela autora, **vrydeus**, a traduzi-la. Obrigada, querida!

_Link para o perfil da autora:_ http: //www. fanfiction .net / u / 1475032 / vrydeus (retire os espaços)

_Link para a fic original:_ http: //www. fanfiction .net / s / 5308196 /1 / De_veintiseis_modos_le_corrompio (retire os espaços)

**Sinopse: **De vinte e seis maneiras corrompido... e das vinte e seis eu deixei. Cas/Dean.

**

* * *

**

**Avisos: **Atenção, essa fic é **slash**, ou seja, relação entre dois homens. Também possui **lemon**, ou seja, sexo homossexual masculino. Se você não gosta, não leia, se gosta, sinta-se à vontade para ler e comentar.

**

* * *

**

**Dean**

É o que diz até mesmo quando não encontra as palavras. Se está irritado, "Dean". Se ele reclama, "Dean", áspero e em tom de censura enquanto torce um pouco os lábios. Quando o deixa com tesão _(Peça e você terá, Cas, mas me diga, por favor)_ "Dean", e aí está, oculto, mas declarado, o por favor que Dean tanto queria e que lhe basta para seguir lambendo e fazendo aquilo com os dentes e _DeusDeusDeus_, fazendo-o ver o que é o verdadeiro céu. "Dean" é o que geme quando se toca sobre a roupa em silêncio e na escuridão, tentando repetir o que lhe ensinou enquanto se empurrava contra ele em um motel de Indiana, com os lençóis amarrotados e os nomes convertendo-se em suor contra a pele. Naturalmente não se saiu tão bem quanto ele, mas para Castiel, só a lembrança do calor e da fricção já é suficiente para derreter-se em sussurros de _DeanDeusDeanDEAN _como se esse fosse o único motivo de ele ter descido a Terra.

Castiel pensa "Dean" e sente-se humano e vulnerável.

_**

* * *

**_

**N/T:** Obrigada à **Gabs** pela review, fico feliz que esteja gostando!!! (_mas se puder deixar o email pra eu poder responder melhor eu agradeço ;) - só tem q por espaços, se não o site não publica ¬¬_)

_***___* Reviews, please!**_

_**Bjos a todos! :*****_


	5. Enamorado

_**De vinte e seis modos corrompido.**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural, assim como seus personagens, não me pertencem. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Disclaimer 2: **Esta fanfic também não me pertence. Eu apenas fui autorizada pela autora, **vrydeus**, a traduzi-la. Obrigada, querida!

_Link para o perfil da autora:_ http: //www. fanfiction .net / u / 1475032 / vrydeus (retire os espaços)

_Link para a fic original:_ http: //www. fanfiction .net / s / 5308196 /1 / De_veintiseis_modos_le_corrompio (retire os espaços)

**Sinopse: **De vinte e seis maneiras corrompido... e das vinte e seis eu deixei. Cas/Dean.

**

* * *

**

**Avisos: **Atenção, essa fic é **slash**, ou seja, relação entre dois homens. Também possui **lemon**, ou seja, sexo homossexual masculino. Se você não gosta, não leia, se gosta, sinta-se à vontade para ler e comentar.

**

* * *

**

**Enamorado (Apaixonado)**

Deu-se conta disso quando descobriu a si mesmo olhando-o fixamente enquanto Castiel dormia. Repreendeu a si mesmo, "Uma garotinha, eu sou uma garotinha" e virou-se na cama, dando-lhe as costas e sentindo-se idiota e fraco. Horas mais tarde despertou com Castiel olhando-o fixamente, como alguém que observa uma pintura em um museu. Sua reação natural foi rosnar.

- O que é?

- Você tem sardas.

Simples como quem constata que chove. Dean ergueu os ombros, levantou o queixo e disse "E você tem plumas, não sei qual de nós dois é mais estranho". Castiel inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça.

- Mas elas são bonitas – disse, como se não tivesse entendido completamente – Eu acho que elas são bonitas.

Algo nele se desarmou e caiu por terra, inútil. Pensou _imbecil_, mas disse outra coisa.

- Sim, bem, você também é bonito, Cas. Agora dorme, idiota.

Não disseram mais nada durante o resto da noite, mas Dean permaneceu com os olhos abertos e o coração aos pulos. Remoeu o assunto a noite toda _(Você também, Cas)_ e se formou um bolo em sua garganta que não podia engolir. _Apaixonado por um anjo_, disse a si mesmo, atordoado e suando. _Apaixonado por um anjo e completamente ferrado._

- Para mim, está mais do que bem – sussurrou para a escuridão e sentiu-se exposto.

_**

* * *

**_

**N/T:** Só queria agradecer a todas às reviews, espero ter respondido todo mundo oO

E a quem não está logado: **Carol**, _que bom que você está curtindo, tb amo esse shipper, e eu vou continuar postando sim, não se preocupe, e se vc puder deixar seu email pra eu agradecer melhor, titia agradece!! ;)_

_***___* Reviews, please!**_

_**Bjos a todos! :*****_


	6. Fim

_**De vinte e seis modos corrompido.**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural, assim como seus personagens, não me pertencem. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Disclaimer 2: **Esta fanfic também não me pertence. Eu apenas fui autorizada pela autora, **vrydeus**, a traduzi-la. Obrigada, querida!

_Link para o perfil da autora:_ http: //www. fanfiction .net / u / 1475032 / vrydeus (retire os espaços)

_Link para a fic original:_ http: //www. fanfiction .net / s / 5308196 /1 / De_veintiseis_modos_le_corrompio (retire os espaços)

**Sinopse: **De vinte e seis maneiras corrompido... e das vinte e seis eu deixei. Cas/Dean.

**

* * *

**

**Avisos: **Atenção, essa fic é **slash**, ou seja, relação entre dois homens. Também possui **lemon**, ou seja, sexo homossexual masculino. Se você não gosta, não leia, se gosta, sinta-se à vontade para ler e comentar.

**

* * *

**

**Fim**

Um filete de sangue escorre desde sua testa até o queixo, manchando seu terno. Castiel abre caminho entre os demônios lutando contra eles, demorando-se em algumas ocasiões e enfrentando-os simplesmente com os punhos, como um humano. Por fim, é chegado o momento de ver quem rirá por último, e ainda que deseje quase que desesperadamente que sejam eles, não podia negar que gostaria de ver a cara de Zachariah se fosse o bando contrário os vencedores.

É apenas uma batalha, mas parece a guerra; a terra está coberta de cadáveres e o sangue se infiltra no solo e tinge de vermelho a grama em que pisam. À distancia avista Sam, quase dois metros de altura, e Castiel sente algo no estomago, porque se Sam está ali, se Sam não está em outro lugar, isso significa...

E então o vê, ao lado de seu irmão. Dean está de pé em frente a Lúcifer, olhando-o com todo o ódio que um Winchester pode sentir. Que não é pouco. Castiel quer gritar, quer adverti-lo "Cuidado, Dean!", mas sabe que seria imprudente. Assim se cala e limita-se a observá-los em silêncio e pronto para protegê-lo caso seja necessário, em guarda e preocupantemente nervoso.

Mas então, em um momento, Dean vira o roto em sua direção e volta outra vez a vontade de gritar, de adverti-lo "Não o perca de vista!". Por que, sinceramente, que tipo de pessoa em cujos ombros está o peso de salvar o mundo desvia o olhar do inimigo que poderia acabar com tudo? Castiel quase gostaria de bater nele por sua estupidez, mas então vê aquele olhar e congela. Porque, se aprendeu algo nesses últimos cinco anos junto a ele, foi a ler Dean Winchester quando ele se cala. E a verdade é que ele se sente um pouco tonto com o que vê agora.

Dean o olha só por uma fração de segundo, mas é como se dissesse _"Então este é o fim? Pois é melhor que saia vivo dele, Cas, porque, se você deixar-se vencer, eu irei até o céu só para chutar o seu traseiro"_. E Castiel sorriria se não fosse por, você sabe, toda essa coisa do Apocalipse.

_**

* * *

**_

**N/T:** Obrigada a todos que tem lido e comentado!!

_***___* Reviews, please!**_

_**Bjos a todos! :*****_


	7. Gracias

_**De vinte e seis modos corrompido.**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural, assim como seus personagens, não me pertencem. Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Disclaimer 2: **Esta fanfic também não me pertence. Eu apenas fui autorizada pela autora, **vrydeus**, a traduzi-la. Obrigada, querida!

_Link para o perfil da autora:_ http: //www. fanfiction .net / u / 1475032 / vrydeus (retire os espaços)

_Link para a fic original:_ http: //www. fanfiction .net / s / 5308196 /1 / De_veintiseis_modos_le_corrompio (retire os espaços)

**Sinopse: **De vinte e seis maneiras corrompido... e das vinte e seis eu deixei. Cas/Dean.

**

* * *

Avisos: **Atenção, essa fic é **slash**, ou seja, relação entre dois homens. Também possui **lemon**, ou seja, sexo homossexual masculino. Se você não gosta, não leia, se gosta, sinta-se à vontade para ler e comentar.

**Avisos 2:** Acho que eu devia ter dito desde o princípio que _continha spoilers_, não? Oo Foi mal, me desculpem!!

**

* * *

**

**Gracias (Obrigado)**

Foi nessa mesma noite. Depois de receber o castigo que ele achava que o céu só reservasse aos traidores, logo depois de voltar a possuir o corpo de Jimmy e sentir-se pela primeira vez completamente esgotado, exausto, _acabado_. Claro que deveria saber que Dean não ficaria de braços cruzados depois que lhe dissera que não servia ao homem e muito menos a ele. Mas também não esperava que ele fizesse um ritual de convocação.

Castiel teria revirado os olhos, se soubesse disso.

- Você não precisa disso tudo, Dean. Pode me chamar.

- Não achei que viesse por vontade própria, então eu ia te obrigar.

Teve vontade de dizer "Dean, nós nunca teríamos nos visto se eu não quisesse", mas as palavras morreram em sua garganta. Morreram basicamente porque em um segundo, Dean está a vários metros, junto dos livros de convocações, em outro segundo ele está acabando com essa distância e, embora não queira reconhecer, no segundo seguinte, está diante dele, está _em cima_ dele com a boca literalmente colada aos seus lábios e as mãos em seus ombros, como se fosse ele quem quisesse deixar uma marca dessa vez.

E antes mesmo de dar-se conta, está com as costas contra a parede, com Dean por todos os lugares, na boca, na queimação que sente no estômago, nas pálpebras. Metendo as mãos por baixo de suas calças com movimentos erráticos, mas ao mesmo tempo certeiros, e Castiel geme contra seus lábios, esquecendo tudo o que lhe disse somente algumas horas atrás. A mão de Dean sobe e desce uma e outra vez (_por isso_, lembra-se, _por isso os meus superiores me tem castigado_) e quando Castiel dirige o olhar para baixo vê que está tocando-o também. Menos preciso, mas assimétrico. Queria tocá-lo, mas não lhe resta nenhuma função cerebral para mover os braços, não lhe resta nenhuma função cerebral para nada que não seja gemer incoerências e seguir o movimento da mão de Dean numa tentativa de _maisDeanmaisDeanmais, _mantendo os olhos abertos para vê-lo porque deveria ser um pecado tê-lo ali, assim (suado, os olhos negros, os dentes cerrados) e não olhá-lo.

Dean murmura "obrigado" contra seu pescoço, antes de gozar, investindo contra sua mão, contra ele mesmo, como se já não lhe restassem forças nem para o orgasmo. Castiel inclina a cabeça para trás, e dois segundos apenas é o que leva a imitá-lo, sussurrando em latim e _DeusDeanVocê_ um pouco sufocado, muito mais humano do que na verdade é.

- Pelo que?

Com os olhos fechados, apoiado no muro de pedra para não cair, porque suas pernas parecem ter desaparecido.

- Por não ter ficado com ela, Cas – beija-o no pescoço, onde não há pulso, nos lábios, com a boca aberta e pesada e fazendo-lhe cócegas com seu hálito – Com a filha.

_**

* * *

**_

**N/T:** Mais uma vez, _obrigada pelas reviews!!_

_***___* Reviews, please!**_

_**Bjos a todos! :*****_


	8. Humano

_**De vinte e seis modos corrompido**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural, assim como seus personagens, não me pertencem. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Disclaimer 2: **Esta fanfic também não me pertence. Eu apenas fui autorizada pela autora, **vrydeus**, a traduzi-la. Obrigada, querida!

_Link para o perfil da autora:_ http: //www. fanfiction .net / u / 1475032 / vrydeus (retire os espaços)

_Link para a fic original:_ http: //www. fanfiction .net / s / 5308196 /1 / De_veintiseis_modos_le_corrompio (retire os espaços)

**Sinopse: **De vinte e seis maneiras corrompido... e das vinte e seis vezes eu deixei. Cas/Dean.

**

* * *

Humano**

É como se sente cada vez que Dean lhe pede algo. Humano, indeciso, com dúvidas. Diz-lhe "Castiel, filho da puta desalmado" quando não pode (não é que não queira, não _pode_) ajudá-lo e então vai mais uma vez, com uma ponta de irritação e a sensação de injustiça. Castiel odeia que Dean possa fazê-lo sentir-se humano. Ou sentir, apenas. Odeia que com um simples movimento de dedos ou de quadris faça-o blasfemar como se não existissem outras palavras e odeia que o faça pecar (_luxúria_, repete constantemente, porque a luxúria é um maldito pecado) simplesmente olhando-o dessa maneira quase liquida, batendo as pestanas quando baixa o olhar para ver o ponto exato onde tocá-lo (_aíDeanaíexatamenteaí_).

Dean investe dentro dele como se disso dependesse deter o Apocalipse e Castiel fecha os olhos (inútil, diria Dean, realmente inútil) na tentativa de escapar desta humanidade que emana dele como o suor da pele, porque nesse momento não pode pensar em nada que não seja _te quero_.

Te quero, Deus Dean, te quero.

Acelera-lhe o coração dentro do peito.

* * *

**N/T:** Até o próximo!!

_***___* Reviews, please!**_

**_Bjos a todos! :***_  
**


	9. Impala

_**De vinte e seis modos corrompido**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural, assim como seus personagens, não me pertencem. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Disclaimer 2: **Esta fanfic também não me pertence. Eu apenas fui autorizada pela autora, **vrydeus**, a traduzi-la. Obrigada, querida!

_Link para o perfil da autora:_ http: //www. fanfiction .net / u / 1475032 / vrydeus (retire os espaços)

_Link para a fic original:_ http: //www. fanfiction .net / s / 5308196 /1 / De_veintiseis_modos_le_corrompio (retire os espaços)

**Sinopse: **De vinte e seis maneiras corrompido... e das vinte e seis vezes eu deixei. Cas/Dean.

**

* * *

**

**Impala**

Às vezes pergunta-se se é normal. A relação de Dean com o carro. Sim, _relação_, porque não há outro modo de definir, não quando Dean lhe dá palmadinhas na parte traseira, diz "meu bebê" como se fosse uma maldita canção de ninar e tem uma obsessão quase doentia em vigiá-lo da janela quando estão num desses bares de beira de estrada.

Castiel aprendeu a ter quase respeito pelo Impala. Não pelo carro em si, claro, mas pelas reações de Dean. Se fechar a porta com pelo menos um pouquinho mais de força que o necessário, "Cas, seu bastardo, tenha cuidado", se por um acaso sujar o tapete "você vai limpar isso com a língua, cara, sério".

Acho que não é normal a obsessão de Dean com o Impala. Mas de qualquer forma, deixa-o em paz porque também não é como se _sua_ obsessão por Dean fosse normal. (E, além do mais, já começou a enxergar o verdadeiro lado bom disso desde que viu que o carro também tem mais utilidades do que parece, em princípio)

**

* * *

**

**N/T:** Oi, meus queridos que acompanham _De vinte e seis modos corrompido_, aí está a atualização, espero que gostem!!

Respondendo a quem não está logado:

**Inny**, querida, taí a atualização, pode relaxar e... hehehe, você sabe!! XD Espero que goste de mais esse capítulo e legal você ter visto a fic original!

Agradeço o elogio à tardução, eu faço com todo carinho, acredite! Continue acompanhando, ok, que eu tentarei não demorar com as postagens!!

_**Bjinhos a todos! :***  
**_

_**Reviews, please! *___***_


	10. Jarabe

_**De vinte e seis modos corrompido**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural, assim como seus personagens, não me pertencem. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Disclaimer 2: **Esta fanfic também não me pertence. Eu apenas fui autorizada pela autora, **vrydeus**, a traduzi-la. Obrigada, querida!

_Link para o perfil da autora:_ http: //www. fanfiction .net / u / 1475032 / vrydeus (retire os espaços)

_Link para a fic original:_ http: //www. fanfiction .net / s / 5308196 /1 / De_veintiseis_modos_le_corrompio (retire os espaços)

**Sinopse: **De vinte e seis maneiras corrompido... e das vinte e seis vezes eu deixei. Cas/Dean.

**

* * *

**

**Jarabe* (Calda)**

A de chocolate é a favorita de Dean. Às vezes, até mesmo quando ele já tem terminado a torta. Castiel acha muito doce e enjoativa, mas ele vai descobrir. Observa-o comendo a torto e a direito, e sente-se incrivelmente idiota quando pensa no quanto gostaria de ser uma calda (calda, por Deus) para ver se assim Dean o beberia dessa maneira, para ver se assim o saborearia com a língua por todo esse tempo. Para ver se assim conseguiria entrar às escondidas, por debaixo da pele, da carne e fundir-se com seu sangue para não voltarem a separar-se _jamais, Dean, jamais_.

**

* * *

**

**N/T: ***alguém já reparou que alguns títulos vem no original em espanhol, com a tradução entre parenteses, e outros já vem traduzidos mesmo? oO Alguém já percebeu por que? u.u

Obrigada a quem deixou reviews!!

_***___* Reviews, please!**_

_**Bjos a todos! :*****_


	11. Kilómetros

_**De vinte e seis modos corrompido**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural, assim como seus personagens, não me pertencem. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Disclaimer 2: **Esta fanfic também não me pertence. Eu apenas fui autorizada pela autora, **vrydeus**, a traduzi-la. Obrigada, querida!

_Link para o perfil da autora:_ http: //www. fanfiction .net / u / 1475032 / vrydeus (retire os espaços)

_Link para a fic original:_ http: //www. fanfiction .net / s / 5308196 /1 / De_veintiseis_modos_le_corrompio (retire os espaços)

**Sinopse: **De vinte e seis maneiras corrompido... e das vinte e seis vezes eu deixei. Cas/Dean.

**

* * *

**

**Kilómetros (Quilômetros)**

Foi o que percorreu do céu ao inferno, recanto por recanto, procurando por Dean entre demônios furiosos e centenas de cadeias escuras e ardentes. Foi o que teve de subir até a Terra para voltar a unir sua alma e seu corpo. Quilômetros. Assim o chamam os humanos. Castiel prefere medi-los pelo tempo, na verdade. Quarenta anos – _muito tarde_, repete às vezes, e sente-se preocupantemente culpado – foi o que demorou para encontrá-lo e pouco menos de uma hora foi o que levou a retornar ao seu corpo e despertá-lo.

Precisou de mais de um ano para descobrir que era sobre isso que o céu queria preveni-lo.

Isso. Dean. Ele e Dean.

(Agora, pensando bem, também é um humano, e diz seco e úmido ao mesmo tempo, "gozará por horas, Cas, por capítulos e quilômetros")

* * *

**N/T:** Obrigada pelas reviews!! Esse cap. foi bem curtinho, os próximos serão um pouco maiores.

Mas então, _já descobriram por que alguns títulos são traduzidos e outro não?_ ;)

Até a próxima!!

_***___* Reviews, please!**_

_**Bjos a todos! :*****_


	12. Lábios

_**De vinte e seis modos corrompido**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural, assim como seus personagens, não me pertencem. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Disclaimer 2: **Esta fanfic também não me pertence. Eu apenas fui autorizada pela autora, **vrydeus**, a traduzi-la. Obrigada, querida!

_Link para o perfil da autora:_ http: //www. fanfiction .net / u / 1475032 / vrydeus (retire os espaços)

_Link para a fic original:_ http: //www. fanfiction .net / s / 5308196 /1 / De_veintiseis_modos_le_corrompio (retire os espaços)

**Sinopse: **De vinte e seis maneiras corrompido... e das vinte e seis vezes eu deixei. Cas/Dean.

**

* * *

**

**Lábios (e outras estradas)**

Não é como se Castiel passasse horas olhando. Mas, sinceramente, ele sabe que ninguém o culparia se o fizesse. É que Dean Winchester tem os lábios mais... isso, _mais_ que já tenha visto em todo seu tempo na Terra. E como sabe usá-los. Contra sua própria boca, deixando rastros de saliva em seu pescoço ou ao redor de seu pau, esses lábios tem a textura exata para fazê-lo gemer em línguas jamais conhecidas pelo homem. Quando Castiel o beija, às vezes pensa que "seria mais fácil resistir se ao menos eles fossem um pouquinho menos perfeitos", ainda que saiba que é mentira – a parte de resistir – porque ... Dean? Dean não somente tem os lábios como também a língua, as mãos e tudo que é necessário para terminar de convencê-lo de que a metade das almas que apodrecem no inferno estão ali porque tomaram _este_ caminho, entre todos os possíveis. Castiel não os culpa. Se os lábios de Dean o farão terminar no inferno, pois que se vão preparando porque não só receberão um anjo, como também um caçador com um temperamento demasiadamente impulsivo. O que? Claro que vai arrastá-lo com ele. Tem que ter algo para fazer pelo resto da eternidade ali em baixo.

**

* * *

**

**N/T:** Valeu pelos comentários, meus queridos!!

Quanto ao fato de alguns títulos serem traduzidos e outros não, acho que ninguém matou acharada ainda. Vou dar uma dica: _tem haver com o número de capítulos._ ;)

Quanto ao capítulo de hoje: Estamos todos condenados!! =/

Até a próxima!!

_***___* Reviews, please!**_

_**Bjos a todos! :*****_


	13. Mal

_**De vinte e seis modos corrompido**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural, assim como seus personagens, não me pertencem. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Disclaimer 2: **Esta fanfic também não me pertence. Eu apenas fui autorizada pela autora, **vrydeus**, a traduzi-la. Obrigada, querida!

_Link para o perfil da autora:_ http: //www. fanfiction .net / u / 1475032 / vrydeus (retire os espaços)

_Link para a fic original:_ http: //www. fanfiction .net / s / 5308196 /1 / De_veintiseis_modos_le_corrompio (retire os espaços)

**Sinopse: **De vinte e seis maneiras corrompido... e das vinte e seis vezes eu deixei. Cas/Dean.

**

* * *

**

**Mal (Errado)**

De uns tempos para cá, ele começou a questionar-se. Sobre isso, se era errado. "Começou" sim, porque basicamente não o havia feito até então, sabendo que se começasse não poderia parar nunca mais e, Deus, a culpa. A culpa o mataria mesmo sendo um anjo caído, desterrado de sua natureza por trair os seus. (Castiel pensa que traição é uma palavra muito forte para o que na verdade havia feito, mas, quer saber? Foi traição. E voltaria a trair. Não imagina o quão fodida uma pessoa deve estar para pensar nisso.)

Deus disse que é errado. As regras o dizem. O resto dos anjos também. Até alguns humanos. Mas o que Castiel não entende é como algo que o faz sentir tão bem pode ser tão errado. E como poderia? Dean o beija de cinquenta maneiras diferentes, o faz ficar com a vista enevoada com apenas uma mão e, bem, tudo isso sem mencionar o fato de que, sim, o deseja. (Ainda tem alguns problemas de aceitação, apenas não pode pensar _desejo Dean_ sem sentir-se mergulhado no inferno para que mil demônios o destrocem, pedaço por pedaço.)

Foi então que lhe perguntou.

- Isso está errado Dean. Você acha que está?

Soava incrivelmente infantil até para os seus ouvidos.

Dean virou-se na cama, olhou-o com os olhos entreabertos de sono e bocejou abrindo exageradamente a boca antes de responder.

- Nah.

Escapou-lhe um sorriso sem querer. Mas logo foi reprimido e voltou a perguntar.

- Eu falo sério, Dean. Você acredita que isso está errado?

Voltou-se novamente para ele, com a expressão cansada. Passou a mão no rosto para estar mais desperto e Castiel se distraiu (não, sério) com as sardas de suas bochechas.

- O que você acha, Cas?

Não era a resposta que esperava, mas ainda assim se pôs a pensar.

Não muito claramente, entretanto.

- Sim. Não. Não sei.

-Então, é isso.

Voltou-se na cama uma vez mais e sua respiração regular e profunda mostrava a Castiel que ele havia dormido. Silencioso. Ficou mirando o teto na escuridão mais confuso do que nunca e repetiu em silêncio. "Sim, é errado. Não, não é. Não sei se é errado." Várias e várias vezes até que as palavras perderam o sentido e restou apenas a essência do que diziam.

Castiel fechou os olhos, mais tranquilo, e esperou o sono chegar.

**

* * *

**

**N/T:** Olá, meus queridos. Capítulo maior hoje!!

Well, quanto à tradução de alguns títulos e outros não, parece que finalmente alguém matou a charada: parabéns, **Ariathy**, era isso mesmo, a primeira letra de cada título segue a ordem alfabética. São 26 capítulos, 26 letras. Era só isso mesmo, nada demais... *chuta pedrinhas*

Eu tinha traduzido todos os títulos, mas quando já tinha começado a postar, percebi essa ordem *lerda*, aí decidi manter os que, se eu traduzisse, fossem começar com outra letra, como por exemplo: **E**namorado para **A**paixonado,** J**arabe para **C**alda. ;)

Obrigada a todos que deixaram review!!

E a quem não está logado: **Inny**, é isso aí, você também percebeu, né? Mas a Ariathy acabou falando primeiro. E qto a ir para o inferno, ótima ideia a sua, também quero reservar um lugar perto de onde o Cas e o Dean vão ficar!! *g* _Bjinhos pra vc!! ;*_

Até a próxima!

_***___* Reviews, please!**_

_**Bjos a todos! :*****_


	14. Nascer

_**De vinte e seis modos corrompido**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural, assim como seus personagens, não me pertencem. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Disclaimer 2: **Esta fanfic também não me pertence. Eu apenas fui autorizada pela autora, **vrydeus**, a traduzi-la. Obrigada, querida!

_Link para o perfil da autora:_ http: //www. fanfiction .net / u / 1475032 / vrydeus (retire os espaços)

_Link para a fic original:_ http: //www. fanfiction .net / s / 5308196 /1 / De_veintiseis_modos_le_corrompio (retire os espaços)

**Sinopse: **De vinte e seis maneiras corrompido... e das vinte e seis vezes eu deixei. Cas/Dean.

**

* * *

**

**Nascer**

Assim o chamaria. Cada vez que Dean o beija é como nascer de novo. Cada orgasmo é novo, diferente, único. Castiel sabe que Dean riria dele por horas se dissesse (quase pode ouvi-lo "Uma moça, Cas, você é uma moça") por isso o guarda para si, bem guardado sob suas defesas e cadeados. Quase sente medo em pensar em dizê-lo. Como se pronunciar-se em voz alta fosse romper tudo em pedaços. Cada vez que se encontra com Dean dentro de si é como nascer de novo. Juntos, encaixados um no outro.

**

* * *

**

**N/T:** Esse foi bem curto, mas o próximo compensa, não se preocupem! u_u

Obrigada pela reviews!

_***___* Reviews, please!!**_

_**Bjos a todos! :*****_


	15. Orgasmo

_**De vinte e seis modos corrompido**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural, assim como seus personagens, não me pertencem. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Disclaimer 2: **Esta fanfic também não me pertence. Eu apenas fui autorizada pela autora, **vrydeus**, a traduzi-la. Obrigada, querida!

_Link para o perfil da autora:_ http: //www. fanfiction .net / u / 1475032 / vrydeus (retire os espaços)

_Link para a fic original:_ http: //www. fanfiction .net / s / 5308196 /1 / De_veintiseis_modos_le_corrompio (retire os espaços)

**Sinopse: **De vinte e seis maneiras corrompido... e das vinte e seis vezes eu deixei. Cas/Dean.

**

* * *

**

**Orgasmo**

Começou com um comentário seu. Algo do tipo "Não vejo nada mais que dor aqui" quando Dean permanecia fechado naquela habitação luminosa de que ele o resgatara. Castiel já havia se esquecido de ao menos ter dito isso até que Dean, algumas semanas atrás, perguntou.

- Você pensa isso mesmo? Que aqui não há nada além de dor?

Sem rodeios, definitivamente Dean. Castiel teve de rebobinar tudo que havia dito e feito ultimamente umas cento e oitenta vezes antes de dar-se conta, e quando se lembrou só conseguiu ficar calado e indiferente.

- Responde, Cas.

Irritou-se um pouco.

- Sim.

Dean também.

- Seu filho da mãe hipócrita. Pois se você não vê nada além de dor aqui é porque sua porra de Deus não mexeu um maldito dedo para, você sabe, ajudar um pouco aqui.

Deu-lhe as costas. Era o que sempre fazia quando Dean insultava seu pai. Tudo bem que era um anjo caído, mas daí a renunciar a sua fé tinha muita diferença, e não tolerava que Dean falasse dele, do seu criador, de quem havia dado-lhe a vida, como se soubesse alguma coisa sobre Ele.

Dean tomou os seus ombros e o virou, e ele pensou que diria "Olhe para mim!" como havia feito naquele dia, mas ao invés disso, deparou-se com uma umidade perigosa contra sua boca e algo suave e insistente tocando-lhe os lábios.

_Outros lábios._

Ficou sem reação e só conseguiu afastar-se porque se recuperou da surpresa.

- O que...?

Dean não o deixou terminar. Avançou tudo que ele havia retrocedido, praticamente o prensou contra a parede e murmurou algo parecido a "cale-se e viva, Cas", que soava como uma das canções dos anos setenta que ele tanto escutava, soava como mil promessas de coisas que não deveriam ser ditas e Castiel seria realmente um mentiroso se dissesse que seu sangue não correu a milhares de quilômetros por hora.

Mortificado. Estava completamente mortificado, horrorizado e paralisado.

Isso sem contar o fato, é claro, de que estava duro.

Foram trôpegos até o quarto. Tombando, saliva por toda parte, Castiel começava a suar pela primeira vez em sua vida e quando sentiu a língua de Dean em sua garganta gemeu algo perecido a _DeanDeusNão, _o que na verdade era exatamente o contrario do que queria dizer.

- Deus, Dean, sim. Mais.

- Eu não pensava em parar tão cedo, Cas.

Merda. Eu disse isso em voz alta?

Não teve tempo sequer para sentir vergonha porque Dean o fez retroceder até que suas pernas chocaram-se contra a cama e, com palavras simples, tombaram ali, com Dean por cima dele. Empurrava-se contra ele com movimentos erráticos como as batidas de seu coração, seu sangue parecia latejar na virilha como uma bomba prestes a explodir e Castiel por dois segundos recuperou a sanidade.

- O que você está fazendo?

Um segundo.

- O que eu vou fazer, Cas. Eu vou fazer você engolir suas palavras, pelo resto dos seus dias – disse ele ironicamente.

Dois segundos e adeus sanidade. Talvez para sempre.

Arrancaram a roupa de um modo que se fosse pele, teriam chorado de dor e quando Dean investiu contra sua perna – algo patético, na verdade, mas Castiel já não podia falar muito mesmo porque se retorcia de um modo lamentável – fez escapar um som do fundo de sua garganta que o perseguiria pelo resto de seus dias. Um soluço, mais que um gemido. Como se perder esse toque fosse perder a vida.

Quando Dean acrescentou a mão, foi como sair de seu corpo e voltar a entrar, ao mesmo tempo.

- Goza, Cas.

E ele gozou. Forte, sufocado, agonizante. Escutando Dean blasfemar em cem idiomas diferentes e com todo corpo tremendo como se tivesse convulsões. Um gemido parecido ao de um cão ferido (_DeanIssoDeus_) e a sensação era de que o suor se evaporava contra a pele de tão quente _(QuenteDeanMuitoQuente)_ que estava_._

Dean só precisou se tocar por seis segundos. Castiel o observava quase hipnotizado, o olhar preso ao pênis de Dean que resvalava contra o seu, respirando como se todo o ar do mundo não fosse suficiente e ouvindo seus sussurros. Dizia _Porra_ em um número indecente de vezes, murmurava Cas como se essa fosse a única forma de oração conhecida pelo homem e, foda-se se tudo isso não era motivo para ficar duro de novo.

Seis segundos e Dean se derramou. Manchando sua barriga e encostando sua testa contra o peito suado de Castiel, tremendo feito um menino que tem medo do monstro do armário.

Sua cabeça deu voltas pelos próximos dez minutos.

- Doeu?

(Suas veias voltam ao normal)

- Não.

(O eufemismo do século)

- Foi o que eu pensei.

Safado, baixinho, cansado. Quente contra sua pele. Os lábios se movem contra seu peito quando fala e Castiel não pode evitar pensar que é como se lhe estivesse beijando o coração.

- Porra, Cas, isso foi cafona, mesmo para um anjo.

Ao recuperar as forças poderá se sentir envergonhado por ter dito isso em voz alta – novamente -. Ao recuperar as forças. Algo como na próxima década.

**

* * *

**

**N/T:** Olá, meus queridos. Mais um capítulo pra vocês, espero que gostem!! Obrigada pelos comentários!!

_***___* Reviews, please!**_

_**Bjos a todos! :*****  
_


	16. Paraíso

_**De vinte e seis modos corrompido**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural, assim como seus personagens, não me pertencem. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Disclaimer 2: **Esta fanfic também não me pertence. Eu apenas fui autorizada pela autora, **vrydeus**, a traduzi-la. Obrigada, querida!

_Link para o perfil da autora:_ http: //www. fanfiction .net / u / 1475032 / vrydeus (retire os espaços)

_Link para a fic original:_ http: //www. fanfiction .net / s / 5308196 /1 / De_veintiseis_modos_le_corrompio (retire os espaços)

**Sinopse: **De vinte e seis maneiras corrompido... e das vinte e seis vezes eu deixei. Cas/Dean.

**

* * *

**

**Paraíso (à merda com ele)**

Foi apenas três dias depois do fim do Apocalipse, lembra-se. Dean caminhava de um lado para o outro, impaciente, como se a adrenalina da última batalha ainda não tivesse se evanescido. Castiel o observava de pé, em segundo plano, enquanto no outro quarto Sam dormia há mais de vinte e nove horas, ferido por um ataque da mão direita de Lúcifer.

- Parabéns, Dean.

Ambos se viraram, e ali estava Zachariah, em seus trajes, impassível como sempre, embora apenas três dias atrás, Castiel o tenha visto lutar avidamente contra dezenas de demônios ao mesmo tempo.

- Filho da puta – o saudou Dean. Avançou uns passos para ficar cara a cara com Zachariah. Parecia conter o impulso de socar-lhe a cara. - Você disse que nada aconteceria com Sam, seu bastardo.

- E não menti. Seu irmão está bem, só um pouco esgotado pelos "acontecimentos" dos últimos dias – Zachariah sorriu, satisfeito. - O que me trás de volta ao assunto pelo qual estou aqui – ajeitou a gravata do terno. - Dean, quando terminarmos com os últimos demônios, por fim serás recompensado. Terás o que milhões de humanos têm ansiado há muito tempo, viverás no paraíso...

- Eh, eh, espera aí um minuto – Dean levantou a mão – De que merda você está falando? Eu não quero o seu paraíso.

Zachariah titubeou um pouco, desconcertado. Depois voltou a sorrir, embora menos do que antes.

- Dean, lá você terá tudo que sempre quis. Sem caçadas, sem dor... Sam estará lá. Sua mãe também. E John – levantou as sobrancelhas, sabendo ter dado um golpe baixo.

Desta vez foi Dean quem titubeou. Foi como se Castiel pudesse ler seus pensamentos: John, Sam, Mary, ele... todos juntos outra vez, como a família que ele nunca havia tido de verdade. E todos os anos de caçadas teriam um ponto final, uma direção concreta. E que direção.

Dean fez um gesto estranho com os lábios, um barulho como "hmmeh" e puxou a gola do paletó.

- Bem, se Sam quiser, dê a ele – disse finalmente. Mas eu fico aqui. Desculpe-me se eu o ofendo ao pensar que o seu paraíso é na verdade uma merda, mas é que, sinceramente, cara, se há centenas de tipos como você lá... acho que ficaria com Alastair e o inferno.

Estava se defendendo. Levantando mais uma vez essas defesas construídas nos últimos vinte anos. Dean sabia. Castiel sabia. Zachariah sabia. Mas ninguém deu um sinal sequer de falar nada, exceto, possivelmente, por um resquício de sorriso do anjo, que disse "Sua decisão" e se ergueu, olhando para Castiel pela primeira vez desde que entrou naquele quarto.

- Então é melhor nós irmos, Castiel. Já não nos resta nada a fazer aqui.

Não moveu um músculo sequer. E mais, Castiel quase teve de fazer esforço para não levantar uma sobrancelha, como tantas vezes tinha visto Dean fazer.

Ele e Zachariah se encararam por alguns momentos.

- Você também vai escolher a Terra, Castiel? Perguntou o anjo, desta vez já sem aquele sarcasmo, apenas como se não pudesse compreender. É o seu lugar que você está rejeitando.

_Um lugar que me manteve atado com correntes ao céu durante todo o tempo em que eu não precisava_, se absteve de dizer. Um lugar que quando escolho meu próprio caminho, me arrasta até ele e me castiga como se na verdade eu estivesse no inferno.

Baixou os olhos, e quando voltou a levantá-los, Zachariah já havia ido embora.

Quis olhar para Dean, talvez para tentar saber se havia feito a coisa certa. Quis olhá-lo, mas não pôde, pois quando se voltou para fazê-lo, Dean não estava cara a cara com ele. Estava em cima dele. Passando uma mão pelos seus ombros com um ar levemente entorpecido (Castiel juraria que pôde ouvi-lo murmurar "que inferno") como se não fizesse isso o tempo todo.

Abraçou-o pela primeira vez em sua vida.

**

* * *

**

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários!!

Até a próxima!

Ah, Ariathy, eu não esqueci, não, ok! Só peço um pouquinho de paciência! ;)

_***___* Reviews, please!**_

_**Bjos a todos! ;***_


	17. Querer

_**De vinte e seis modos corrompido**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural, assim como seus personagens, não me pertencem. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Disclaimer 2: **Esta fanfic também não me pertence. Eu apenas fui autorizada pela autora, **vrydeus**, a traduzi-la. Obrigada, querida!

_Link para o perfil da autora:_ http: //www. fanfiction .net / u / 1475032 / vrydeus (retire os espaços)

_Link para a fic original:_ http: //www. fanfiction .net / s / 5308196 /1 / De_veintiseis_modos_le_corrompio (retire os espaços)

**Sinopse: **De vinte e seis maneiras corrompido... e das vinte e seis vezes eu deixei. Cas/Dean.

**

* * *

**

**Querer**

Estava sentado na cama com a cabeça entre as mãos, as pernas separadas e a respiração regular. Castiel não rezava há muito tempo, mas nesse momento disse "Pai", soando torto, mas determinado. "Pai, perdoe-me porque eu pequei. E creio que continuarei a fazê-lo." Alguma coisa estava enterrada em seu peito, rezou em latim. "Sinto muito, mas a partir de agora me separo de vós. Quero-vos, mas a ele também, e creio que mais ainda". E quando levantou os olhos ali estava. Dean, segurando a maçaneta da porta com os olhos bem abertos e uma caixa de papel com uma torta entre as mãos. Deu um passo, disse "Cas, idiota" e engoliu seco. "Cas, merda, você" tropeçava nas palavras, a voz lhe falhava e Castiel sentiu pena dele. "Não precisa dizer nada, Dean" e o ignorou, calaram-se e não falaram mais sobre isso pelo resto do dia.

À noite, dormiram nus entre os lençóis e quando Dean praticamente se encolhia contra ele no escuro, Castiel se aproximou mais e sorriu um pouco ao ouvir o que ele sabia que não diriam em voz alta.

**

* * *

**

**N/T:** Obrigada pelas reviews, meus amores!

Até a próxima!

_***___* Reviews, please!**_

_**Bjos a todos! ;***_


	18. Redenção

_**De vinte e seis modos corrompido**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural, assim como seus personagens, não me pertencem. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Disclaimer 2: **Esta fanfic também não me pertence. Eu apenas fui autorizada pela autora, **vrydeus**, a traduzi-la. Obrigada, querida!

_Link para o perfil da autora:_ http: //www. fanfiction .net / u / 1475032 / vrydeus (retire os espaços)

_Link para a fic original:_ http: //www. fanfiction .net / s / 5308196 /1 / De_veintiseis_modos_le_corrompio (retire os espaços)

**Sinopse: **De vinte e seis maneiras corrompido... e das vinte e seis vezes eu deixei. Cas/Dean.

**

* * *

**

**Redenção**

Dean nunca havia feito isso com um cara antes. Droga, nem sequer tinha beijado um cara antes. Assim, Castiel não podia reclamar por ele estar cauteloso, quase na defensiva. Esperava que os lábios de uma garota e de um homem fossem diferentes. E eram. Mas não no sentido em que esperava. Menos quentes, mais ásperos, menos úmidos.

Eles eram como uma maldita droga, lembra-se. Uma maldita droga. Os lábios de Castiel conheciam a inocência, a salvação, a pureza. Quase os bebeu com os seus, ansioso por mais. Conheciam a redenção e Dean, em suas próprias palavras, comeu-lhe a boca querendo absorver essa sensação quase liquida. Sentia-se febril, faminto e febril.

Castiel disse "Sentiu isso?" e Dean apenas voltou a beijá-lo como resposta.

**

* * *

**

**N/T:** Bem, mais um capítulo, obrigada a quem tem deixado reviews e todos que estão lendo!

Até a próxima!

_***___* Reviews, please!**_

_**Bjos a todos! ;***_


	19. Sonhos

_**De vinte e seis modos corrompido**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural, assim como seus personagens, não me pertencem. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Disclaimer 2: **Esta fanfic também não me pertence. Eu apenas fui autorizada pela autora, **vrydeus**, a traduzi-la. Obrigada, querida!

_Link para o perfil da autora:_ http: //www. fanfiction .net / u / 1475032 / vrydeus (retire os espaços)

_Link para a fic original:_ http: //www. fanfiction .net / s / 5308196 /1 / De_veintiseis_modos_le_corrompio (retire os espaços)

**Sinopse: **De vinte e seis maneiras corrompido... e das vinte e seis vezes eu deixei. Cas/Dean.

**

* * *

**

**Sonhos**

Na primeira vez em que o fez, tocou-lhe o ombro. Havia entrado em seu quarto, onde ele e Sam dormiam nas camas desordenadas, cada um com um rifle em baixo do travesseiro, observando a Dean enquanto sonhava. Castiel queria advertir-lhe, mas não queria acordá-lo. Por isso apoiou uma mão em seu ombro levemente – exatamente como havia feito em todos esses meses, mas dessa vez mais forte – e entrou em sua mente, em seus sonhos.

Era tranquilo, um porto de águas calmas e Dean parecia tão relaxado ali, tão confortável e _encaixado, _que Castiel por um segundo titubeou, indeciso. Mas logo deu um passo adiante e lhe falou. Antes de entregar-lhe a nota que indicava aonde deviam encontrar-se, de rabo de olho, viu como Dean levou uma das mãos ao ombro, estranhando. Como se ainda que em sonhos pudesse sentir o contato que Castiel mantinha com ele, para poder estabelecer a comunicação.

(Haviam passado mais de oito meses desde então e Castiel tem provado um novo método que juraria que funciona muito melhor. A conexão é tão duradoura e nítida que quando Dean toca os lábios com expressão confusa, Castiel também juraria que sente o contato deles com os seus.)

**

* * *

**

**N/T:** Chegando à reta final, já vou agradecendo a quem acompanha a fic desde o início!

Até a próxima!

_***___* Reviews, please!**_

_**Bjos a todos! ;***_


	20. Torta

_**De vinte e seis modos corrompido**_

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **Supernatural, assim como seus personagens, não me pertencem. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Disclaimer 2: **Esta fanfic também não me pertence. Eu apenas fui autorizada pela autora, **vrydeus**, a traduzi-la. Obrigada, querida!

_Link para o perfil da autora:_ http: //www. fanfiction .net / u / 1475032 / vrydeus (retire os espaços)

_Link para a fic original:_ http: //www. fanfiction .net / s / 5308196 /1 / De_veintiseis_modos_le_corrompio (retire os espaços)

**Sinopse: **De vinte e seis maneiras corrompido... e das vinte e seis vezes eu deixei. Cas/Dean.

**

* * *

Torta**

- Dean.

- Nnnhg.

- Dean.

- Aarrrrrrrrjg?

- Dean.

- Droga, Cas – engoliu um bocado – Vai gastar meu nome.

- Tem torta na sua barba.

Dean passou o dedo pela mandíbula e o levou à boca. Demorando mais do que o necessário, diria Castiel. Fechando os olhos, fazendo outra vez esses ruídos estranhos que só o havia escutado fazer uma vez mais e com os lábios mais vermelhos do que o normal pelo resto da comida.

- Desculpa, um momento.

Foi quase correndo ao banheiro. Castiel olhou-se no espelho; bochechas levemente coradas, olhos com um brilho que só havia visto nos olhos verdes de Dean. Por sorte o espelho era pequeno. Se não teria visto como estava _lá em baixo_.

_Completamente duro_, acredita que diria Dean.

Apoiou as mãos no mármore escuro da pia e afrouxou um pouco a gravata. Sentia-se sufocado. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Dean, fazendo aqueles ruídos (gemidos, corrigiu-se. Aqueles _gemidos_) lambendo os dedos, expressão de êxtase e, não, sério, todos os humanos tem bocas ASSIM?

Deus. Deus.

Escutou alguns passos, mas não levantou o rosto. Sabia quem era sem necessidade de fazê-lo.

Quando por fim reuniu as forças, levantou o olhar. Claro que era Dean. Dean, que há dois ponto zero segundos o estava observando com um sorrisinho arrogante, mas que agora (olhando-o, olhando-o, _olhando-o_) tinha essa expressão que Castiel conhecia bem.

Expressão de aqui. Agora. JÁ.

Ele empurrou suas costas contra a borda da pia, mas Castiel não gemeu por isso. Os beijos de Dean eram frenéticos, mas demoravam um pouco, como se quisesse recolher de sua própria boca o sabor da torta. _Hmm, Cas, maçã, era de maçã_ e foi por instinto. Ele puxou suas calças para baixo por instinto, aquilo que tão poucas vezes tentou dominar. Como nesta ocasião. Como em todas as outras.

Dean fez o mesmo com suas próprias calças e em menos de cinco segundos estavam membro contra membro, esfregando-se como animais no cio, sussurros que ressonavam contra as paredes daquele bar sujo no meio de uma estrada em Iowa.

A fricção, Deus. A fricção o estava matando nos mais de trezentos sentidos da palavra e Castiel pensou que deveria ser feita com o mesmo fogo do inferno porque não era possível que queimasse _assim_. Dean investia irregular, desesperado, com os olhos baixos e olhando ali, lambendo os lábios em uma imagem que deveria ser sete formas distintas de pecado e... e...

- Porra.

Ele começou a tocar. Tocar-lhes. A ambos. Movimentos erráticos e rápidos demais para senti-los totalmente, umedeceu com saliva para facilitar o toque e Castiel sentiu que explodiria, com certeza, morreria naquele momento, gozaria e deixaria de existir porque nada poderia sobreviver a um orgasmo assim.

Se derramaram entre gemidos (_DeusDeanDeanDEAN PorraCasMaisAh_), os dedos de Dean ainda entre ambos, suor em todas as partes. Dean se deixou cair sobre ele como um peso morto e Castiel, bem, Castiel o deixou fazer isso porque basicamente é nisso que consiste tudo com Dean: deixá-lo fazer. E desfrutar. Deus, e como.

- Você pesa.

Mentira. Mas Dean não dava sinais de querer mover-se e não podiam ficar ali eternamente porque, bem, em algum momento alguém teria que entrar e Castiel achava que já havia quebrado regras suficientes por um único dia.

- Maricas.

Beijos na base do pescoço, possessivos e aos quais Castiel jamais conseguiria acostumar-se. Lambendo-lhe somente com a ponta da língua e deixando rastros frios de saliva em sua clavícula, desenhando signos de proteção contra os demônios em sua pele.

- Maçã.

- O que? – havia uma nuvem de cristal liquido tão espesso em sua mente que não conseguiu dizer nada mais.

- Quero torta. De maçã – sorriu com malícia -. Você me deixou com fome, idiota.

**

* * *

N/T:** Olá meus queridos, e desculpa pela demora em postar. Não sei se sou apenas eu, mas o site não me deixou postar ontem, juro. u_u

E qto as reviews, também peço desculpas por não ter respondido ainda, mas vou responder no capítulo dessa vez, ok?

**Lua Malfoy s2**: Claro que vc pode me chamar de prima! ^^ Malfoy rlz!

E sim, está acabando, espero que vc tenha gostado tanto qto eu!!

**Galatea Glax**: Meu bem, estava sentindo falta de suas reviews, obrigada por continuar acmompanhando! E sinto mto não poder responder a todas elas, mas saiba que amei cada uma, principalmente a do capítulo 17: _"Deus, quando lê essas coisas, deve achar que criou um monte de louco: fico imaginando ele batendo o sagrado pé e pensando... Idiotas! Por que será que eu inventei o sexo? É bom, droga! Dá para parar de encher meu santo saco com essa coisa de pecado e irem aproveitar um pouco mais a vida??" _

Isso foi lindo, eu penso da mesma forma! ^^

**Dama Perfeita**: Own, querida, suas reviews também sempre me animam bastante, obrigada pelas palavras, sempre!! *-*

Obrigada pela paciência!

_**Bjinhos a todos!! ;***_


	21. Uriel

_**De vinte e seis modos corrompido**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural, assim como seus personagens, não me pertencem. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Disclaimer 2: **Esta fanfic também não me pertence. Eu apenas fui autorizada pela autora, **vrydeus**, a traduzi-la. Obrigada, querida!

_Link para o perfil da autora:_ http: //www. fanfiction .net / u / 1475032 / vrydeus (retire os espaços)

_Link para a fic original:_ http: //www. fanfiction .net / s / 5308196 /1 / De_veintiseis_modos_le_corrompio (retire os espaços)

**Sinopse: **De vinte e seis maneiras corrompido... e das vinte e seis vezes eu deixei. Cas/Dean.

**

* * *

**

**Uriel (o que disse esse imbecil sobre)**

- Então você gostou, eh.

Castiel se voltou com uma expressão confusa e com uma sobrancelha meio arqueada.

Dean deu de ombros.

- Foi o que disse aquele imbecil, Uriel.

Pela primeira vez, Castiel empalideceu. A cor de seu rosto estava curiosamente parecida a da pintura das paredes.

- Ele disse isso?

- Estava mentindo?

Sorriso presunçoso e transparente como gelo. É o que vê Castiel quando Dean lhe fala desse modo. Não sabe nem para que serviria negar. Então não diz nada.

- Você também gosta de mim.

Simples, no ar, como se tivesse dito que ele gosta de tortas. Castiel fica sem palavras e pergunta a si mesmo se alguma vez acabará, isso de que Dean faça tudo imprevisível.

- O que? – safado, esse tom que flerta até com os móveis -. Pensou que eu faria todas essas coisas com você se não fosse assim?

Castiel lembra-se de "todas essas coisas" e fica novamente branco e levemente corado em questão de segundos. Não, não deixará jamais de ser imprevisível.

* * *

**B**jinhos a todos! ;*_  
_


	22. Velho

_**De vinte e seis modos corrompido**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural, assim como seus personagens, não me pertencem. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Disclaimer 2: **Esta fanfic também não me pertence. Eu apenas fui autorizada pela autora, **vrydeus**, a traduzi-la. Obrigada, querida!

_Link para o perfil da autora:_ http: // .net / u / 1475032 / vrydeus (retire os espaços)

_Link para a fic original:_ http: // .net / s / 5308196 /1 / De_veintiseis_modos_le_corrompio (retire os espaços)

**Sinopse: **De vinte e seis maneiras corrompido... e das vinte e seis eu deixei. Cas/Dean.

**

* * *

**

**Velho **

-Porra, agora sim eu estou velho.

Essa foi a primeira coisa que disse Dean Winchester quando completou quarenta anos. Levantando-se da cama, a sombra de uma ligeira barba, as rugas mais pronunciadas nos olhos, sem necessidade de sorrir.

- Eu tenho milhares de anos, Dean.

Disse crendo que o animaria. Não estava equivocado. Dean o olhou de cima a baixo, fez um gesto de "meh", e lhe disse _eh, vem aqui, anda_, e Castiel veio sentindo-se entorpecido e ridículo.

- Pois você está muito bem conservado.

Beijou-o suave e lento, mas com a dose justa de saliva e língua para fazê-lo perder a cabeça mesmo depois de mais de uma década fazendo isso. Dean voltou a deitar-se na cama, dessa vez em forma de cruz, como se se oferecesse numa bandeja de prata, dizendo _vamos, Cas, tire a minha roupa você porque eu já estou muito velho para fazer isso sozinho_ e Castiel obedeceu porque, bem, no final das contas era aniversário dele, não?

**

* * *

**

**N/T: **Mais um capítulo, contagem regressiva!

E **Carol**, que bom que vc lembrou da fic e achou o link de novo *-*, e claro, que bom que está gostando. E esse seu dilema, bem, eu o entendo perfeitamente, também amo wincest, mas não consigo resistir aos encantos do Castiel. **Dastiel é amor!** *-*

Obrigada por comentar!

_***___* Reviews, please!**_

_**bjos a todos! ;***_


	23. Winchester

_**De vinte e seis modos corrompido**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural, assim como seus personagens, não me pertencem. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Disclaimer 2: **Esta fanfic também não me pertence. Eu apenas fui autorizada pela autora, **vrydeus**, a traduzi-la. Obrigada, querida!

_Link para o perfil da autora:_ http: // .net / u / 1475032 / vrydeus (retire os espaços)

_Link para a fic original:_ http: // .net / s / 5308196 /1 / De_veintiseis_modos_le_corrompio (retire os espaços)

**Sinopse: **De vinte e seis maneiras corrompido... e das vinte e seis eu deixei. Cas/Dean.

**

* * *

**

**Winchester**

Diz isso como um elogio. Dean diz "Somos os Winchester, não vai nos pegar tão fácil" quando um demônio tenta em vão preparar uma armadilha para ele e Sam, e soa como "somos os melhores caçadores dessa porra de mundo, então é melhor se esforçar mais". Soa como uma arma carregada, rastros de sal nas entradas, meio inferno cheio graças a eles. Castiel não o culpa por considerar seu sobrenome algo a se respeitar. Porra, inclusive em algum futuro próximo haverá um evangelho com seu nome.

Então quando diz "quase digno de um Winchester, Cas, sério" ninguém pode culpá-lo por sentir-se satisfeito. Absurdo, mas satisfeito.

**

* * *

**

**N/T:** Contagem regressiva!

Mas não fiquem tristes, acho vou postar mais alguma coisa com Dastiel em breve! ;)

_**Bjinhos a todos! ;***_


	24. X

_**De vinte e seis modos corrompido**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural, assim como seus personagens, não me pertencem. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Disclaimer 2: **Esta fanfic também não me pertence. Eu apenas fui autorizada pela autora, **vrydeus**, a traduzi-la. Obrigada, querida!

_Link para o perfil da autora:_ http: // .net / u / 1475032 / vrydeus (retire os espaços)

_Link para a fic original:_ http: // .net / s / 5308196 /1 / De_veintiseis_modos_le_corrompio (retire os espaços)

**Sinopse: **De vinte e seis maneiras corrompido... e das vinte e seis eu deixei. Cas/Dean.

**

* * *

**

**X (e outras incógnitas)**

Quando tentou se explicar, Dean separou-se dele com uma expressão atordoada.

- Uma equação? Eu sou a porra de uma equação?

Castiel suspirou.

- A incógnita.

- A incógnita? Sou a porra de uma incógnita?

Talvez Sam tivesse razão e Dean tivesse mesmo a idade mental de cinco anos.

Estava há um total de quarenta e sete minutos tentando fazê-lo ver o porquê de seu raciocínio e Dean terminou encolhendo os ombros, passando um braço pelos seus e oferecendo-lhe uma cerveja com um gesto despreocupado.

- Meh – resvalavam as palavras, caiam sobre os lábios de Castiel enquanto lhe falava contra sua boca, preguiçoso e derretido -. Nunca fui bom em matemática.

Cinco anos. Definitivamente.

Cinco anos foi o que demoraram a irem para a cama. Ou cinco minutos. Algo assim. Dean cheirava a cerveja e pólvora, puxou sua capa como uma criança e Castiel pensou "bêbado, vamos fazer isso quando ele está bêbado". Longe de irritá-lo ou decepcioná-lo, a ideia o agradou de uma maneira perturbadora. Afinal era ele quem teria de guiá-los. Sempre era Dean quem se encarregava de guiar os passos, marcar o ritmo dos beijos, as investidas de seus paus um contra o outro, o entrar e sair de Castiel, e até o ritmo do orgasmo. Não o fazia jamais antes dele e praticamente o obrigava a fazê-lo. Tocava-o com a mão, todo saliva e toques que em algum universo paralelo deviam ser dolorosos, até que Castiel gritasse (_DeanDEUSDeanDeanDEAN_) e logo se deixava ir. Gemidos roucos, assimétricos, os quadris jamais deixando de se mexerem suavemente, mesmo depois do orgasmo.

Agora é Castiel quem o beija. Retirando os lábios quando quer, lambendo só o que lhe apetece. Sim, desgraçado. Dean se remexe sob ele sem forças, reclamando "Eh, Cas, quero gozar antes que amanheça" em palavras de sílabas mescladas e respiração ofegante. Finalmente, finalmente, _finalmente_, pensa, finalmente é Castiel quem mete a mão dentro de suas calças e o toca, sente-o endurecendo contra a palma, para cima e para baixo uma e outra vez, acelerando o ritmo segundo os sussurros de Dean (_assimCasnãoASSIMASSIM_) e voltando lento para deixar a borda, sem poder cair como Dean fazia antes. Acariciando a ponta com o polegar como tantas vezes fez a ele e intentando que sinta ao menos a metade do que ele sentia.

Mesmo que você seja um anjo, não quer dizer que não conheça o significado da palavra vingança.

Tem razão. Eles, os que dizem. Que é doce. Tem razão.

Acelera os movimentos, aperta onde tem que apertar e isso é tudo, Dean goza como se não fizesse isso há anos, retorcendo-se na cama sob o seu peso e _ahCasvocêmefezgozarfilhodaputa_ cheio de blasfêmias e pingos brancos que parecem não acabar mais. Tem a vista turva, os lábios pornograficamente inchados e se Castiel fosse humano, bem, acha que nesse momento cometeria canibalismo.

Um dedo e Dean parece voltar a vida, ronronando (não, sério, _ronronando_) e lambendo os lábios. Dois e começa a importuná-lo. "Novato" em voz baixa e com malícia e Castiel sente ferido o pouco orgulho que tem. Três dedos, saliva na entrada de Dean, seu pau com pulsações de cinco mil por hora e se não fizer algo...

- Ah, Castiel, eu vou morrer. Morro e você terá que terminar isso sozinho.

Não era brincadeira.

Quando entrou em Dean, empurrando suavemente, achou que era ele quem iria morrer. Estava tão apertado e quente e...

- Ah, Dean.

- Ah, Dean o que? – bêbado e sem ar.

Investe como única resposta. Saindo um pouco para logo voltar a entrar e Deus, a fricção, a fricção nesse momento é tudo que existe no mundo, é tudo que faz o mundo girar, é o único eixo sobre o qual se sustentam as coisas. Dean não para de gemer, não para de sussurrar, não para de tentar levantar a cabeça para ver o ponto de contato, impaciente e cheio de pele suada e olhos verdes e pestanas quilométricas. Salpicado de sardas nas bochechas, no peito e às vezes Castiel se pergunta até onde elas chegarão.

- Cas, maldito, afasta que eu quero olhar.

Disse tudo como se fosse uma única sílaba e sua voz era fogo liquido. Mercúrio. Arrastava as palavras e parecia prolongá-las por toda a vida.

Quando muda o ângulo para deixá-lo ver, Dean grita. Sério, _grita_.

- CASDROGAPORRAALIBEMALI.

São como espasmos. Cada vez que atinge esse ponto, são espasmos que percorrem todo o corpo de Dean e o fazem convulsionar-se sob ele.

- Dean, goza – usa sua mesma arma, apesar de tudo Castiel é um soldado. De Deus, mas um soldado, de um jeito ou de outro, e sabe quando atacar -. Goza, Dean, que eu tenho você.

E pela primeira vez, obedeceu sem protestar. Pingando em seu estômago e tocando-se, como se assim o orgasmo pudesse durar mais e, tudo bem que Dean tenha o vocabulário meio sujo, mas quando está bêbado poderia fazer um demônio corar feito uma colegial. Aperta-se por dentro (_quenteDeantãoquentevocê_) e aí está, isso era tudo de que precisava. Castiel ejacula com tanta força que é como se saísse fora sua alma e se partisse sua coluna em duas partes.

Então o sente. Não é necessário que Dean o diga porque o sente.

- Deus, suas asas.

Sente-as. Estendendo-se, como se marcassem território, envolvendo-os a ambos como se os quisesse apartar do resto do mundo. E é assim que se sente Castiel nesses momentos. Apenas com Dean, sem ninguém mais em centenas de quilômetros pelas redondezas. Esgotado, eufórico, vivo.

Deixa-se cair sobre ele como um peso morto e sem poder evitar, sendo mais forte do que ele, começa a beijar-lhe cada centímetro de pele que pode encontrar.

- Não sei você, mas eu, aqui embaixo, estou sufocando. Essas coisas pesam cem quilos, Cas.

- Cinco anos, Dean.

- O que?

- Nada.

**

* * *

**

**N/T:** Olá, meus queridos! *-*

Capítulo 24, faltam apenas dois agora. Mas deixo as despedidas só para o 26, ok?

Obrigada a todos que tem comentado!

_***___* Reviews, please!**_

_**Bjos a todos! ;***_


	25. Yo

_**De vinte e seis modos corrompido**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural, assim como seus personagens, não me pertencem. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Disclaimer 2: **Esta fanfic também não me pertence. Eu apenas fui autorizada pela autora, **vrydeus**, a traduzi-la. Obrigada, querida!

_Link para o perfil da autora:_ http: //www. fanfiction .net / u / 1475032 / vrydeus (retire os espaços)

_Link para a fic original:_ http: //www. fanfiction .net / s / 5308196 /1 / De_veintiseis_modos_le_corrompio (retire os espaços)

**Sinopse: **De vinte e seis maneiras corrompido... e das vinte e seis vezes eu deixei. Cas/Dean.

**

* * *

**

**(Tú y) Yo – (Você e) Eu**

Às vezes ele pensa que os anjos deveriam medir melhor suas palavras. Como Uriel, quando disse que Castiel gostava dele, e Dean se sentiu ridiculamente ansioso. Quer dizer, veja, não podem falando ir coisas assim, do nada.

Remexe-se na cama, inquieto, sem poder deixar de pensar naquele "você e eu" que escutou há apenas algumas horas. Sam ronca sonoramente ao seu lado e Dean permanece desperto de alerta e cauteloso desde que Lúcifer saiu de sua jaula. Pensando nisso. Pensando em como Castiel o disse. Como se fosse uma só palavra, _VocêeEu_, algo tão evidente e que estava tão perto e visível que Dean simplesmente passou batido até que ele veio e lhe mostrou. Você e eu.

- Estúpidos anjos insensatos que não pensam no que dizem.

Afunda-se contra o travesseiro. Tinha que dizer isso logo no dia em que ele mais precisava dormir. Aposto que fez de propósito, anjo desgraçado.

**

* * *

**

**N/T:** Penúltimo post, galera. Espero que vocês tenham curtido tanto quanto eu! Valeu pelos comentários! ;)

**Carol**, não precisa agradecer, foi um prazer! ^^ E sim, pelo menos uma Dastiel eu vou postar depois dessa. u_u

**Inny**, own, uma hora tinha que acabar, né? ;.; Obrigada por ler e comentar!

_***___* Reviews, please!**_

_**Bjos a todos! ;***_


	26. Zeppelin

_**De vinte e seis modos corrompido**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural, assim como seus personagens, não me pertencem. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Disclaimer 2: **Esta fanfic também não me pertence. Eu apenas fui autorizada pela autora, **vrydeus**, a traduzi-la. Obrigada, querida!

_Link para o perfil da autora:_ http: //www. fanfiction .net / u / 1475032 / vrydeus (retire os espaços)

_Link para a fic original:_ http: //www. fanfiction .net / s / 5308196 /1 / De_veintiseis_modos_le_corrompio (retire os espaços)

**Sinopse: **De vinte e seis maneiras corrompido... e das vinte e seis vezes eu deixei. Cas/Dean.

**

* * *

**

**Zeppelin**

Nunca se havia posto a pensar nele, assim como não pensa no resto das pessoas do mundo individualmente. Mas houve uma vez, fazia frio, eram duas da manhã, Sam ia no banco do carona e ele no banco traseiro, então ouviu Dean assobiando. Irregular, entrecortado, tranquilo. Seguiu assim por mais de cinco minutos e quando Castiel já estava começando a ficar nervoso, Sam disse "cara, sei o quanto você gosta do Zeppelin, mas chega" e Dean fez cara de quem havia chupado limão. Respondeu _"Com_ _Stairway to Heaven não, Sammy, meta-se com qualquer coisa, mas com Stairway to Heaven não" _e Castiel sentiu algo desmanchando-se dentro do peito. Caindo por quilômetros.

Dean seguiu assobiando como se não existisse amanhã, Sam pôs os fones de ouvido do ipod e Castiel se pôs a refletir pela primeira vez sobre Led Zeppelin e sobre rock and roll e música. Dean cantarolava de vez em quando, _Don't_ _be_ _alarmed_ _now,_ e Castiel pensou que tudo isso foi inventado para esse momento e quando no retrovisor seu olhar se cruzou com o de Dean, ambos sorriram um pouquinho, cúmplices, em silêncio, secreto e oculto. Com a estrada e o Apocalipse adiante e mil criaturas que não deveriam ser para caçar e sem poder parar nunca.

**

* * *

**

**N/T:** Olá, meus queridos. E nós chegamos ao fim dessa jornada. Este foi o último capítulo.

Quero em primeiro lugar agradecer a todos que leram, comentaram, ou não, mas gostaram, se emocionaram, e realizaram esse ship que eu simplesmente amo. Muito obrigada!!

Agradeço de coração por todas as reviews, por cada palavra de cada uma de vocês! ^^

Foi um prazer partilhar essa fic com vcs!

E, é claro, não posso deixar de agradecer à autora, **vrydeus**, primeiro por ter escrito, depois por ter me dado a honra de traduzir essa maravilha!

**Muchas gracias, nena! ;3**

E bem, também espero sinceramente ver cada vez mais fics Dastiel em português, eu mesma pretendo me aventurar na escrita de uma ou algumas... quem sabe?!

É isso, então. Tomara que todos tenham gostado. Um grande beijo e até a próxima!

_**Dastiel é amor!**_

_**Bjinhos! ;***_


End file.
